Revenge
by JamminShorty13
Summary: Angela has been wronged...someone killed her father, an Uchiha...what will she do to get her revenge?
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the gray stones…their familiar crunch is settling…I pulled out my keys and unlocked the basement door...it hadn't changed since the murder… I walked through my old house…it was exactly the same. I sighed as I remembered bits of my old life…I went to the front door out onto the deck and stared at the silent forest…just as three ninja appeared behind me as I said, "this will be our base…"

"Angela?" asked Keira "huh?" I asked coming back to reality. "Are you gonna eat your food or just stare at it?" she asked I looked at it, "here…I'm not hungry" I said and pushed the bowl over to her, "u-um…okay then" and she began eating it. "You know if you don't eat you'll get sick," said a voice. I turned and looked it was Naruto. I smiled, "Yea and if you eat to much you'll get sick to" I teased as I watched him eat his Ramen. "How many is that? Your fourth?" I asked again, he ate a couple of bites and the said "no, my 6th" I stared at him shaking my head. That boy could eat a mountain full of Raman and still be hungry! I looked away toward Keira, "hey, I'll see you later Keira I'm going for a walk" I said to her and I sat some money down and turned and walked out just as Zane, one of my best friends and one of the best Jonin, walked in. I glanced his way but just slide past him and down the street. "Hey what's the date?" asked Keira, "August 2nd" said Naruto "No wonder she's tense. It's the 4th year anniversary of her…" said Keira as she shared a look with Zane "father's death" he finished. I walked quickly down the road; I went to the training field, I went and sat on one of the rocks and stared at the river…I saw only my fathers pale face in death. I growled and slapped the water and turned away as I pulled my knees up to my chest and a tear fell down my face.

"A-Angie?" asked a man, my face flew up in surprise it was Zane! I quickly wiped my face off, "Zane?" I asked as he grabbed my arm and I stood. "A-Are you okay?" he asked my face slipped into anger how dare he just come out here to ask if I'm okay! "Yea Zane, I'm just wonderful," I said with a lot of chagrin in my tone. I walked onto the river; he followed. "What? Look I only came here to say…I'm sorry for what happened to your father." He mumbled. That took me by surprise, "o-oh, thanks" I said I stared into his bright blue eyes…

Then we both jumped back as each others kunai flew into the water. "You think you could surprise me?!" I asked as I stared at his shoulder where a kunai had entered. He pulled it out, Zane and I friends but also rivals. We've been that way since we were born, he charged at me I sidestepped, apparently to fast for his eyes and he toppled into the river. I burst out laughing when his dark head popped out of the water, "what are you- laughing at?" he asked with a cough in between. "You! You Dork!" I said and I started laughing again as I walked off the river. Then I whipped around and grabbed a kunai out of the air. "Still can't surprise me." I said with a wink and I disappeared.

I was just wandering the village when kakashi Hatake popped up in front of me. "Yes kakashi?" I asked, "Lady tsunade wants to see you" he said, I stared at him for a moment as I continued my walk down the road, whatever lady tsunade had to say to me she could say it tonight at my Anbu initiation. He caught up to me, "today's the anniversary isn't it?" he asked "yes, why?" I peered at him; he had a nonchalant expression on his face. Well what you could see of it anyway… "I just thought you would want to know about itachi's appearance on the outskirts of the village a couple of hours ago." He said.

I stopped and stared at him. Anger erupted inside me.

"Where?" I growled, "That's why lady tsunade wanted you," he said and I took off towards the faces. As soon as I got there, I growled again "where?" "A couple of miles outside the village" she said as I turned and went towards the trees "Angela!" she yelled, I stopped. "If you leave this village now, you'll be considered rouge." Was all she said as I turned and faced her "you will think about 3 ninja you want to take with you on your mission to find him. Then I will give you permission to leave. But not until I say when." She said. I sighed "fine." And I disappeared…


	2. Chapter 2

I went back to the training field hoping Zane was gone. He was. I jumped up into a tree and hot tears boiled over my eyes, I couldn't help it. I should back home at my father's grave. But I couldn't because I had my Anbu Black Op initiation tonight; all my good friends knew that I was moving up in the ninja class. That's why Zane and I were growing apart he was jealous of me. But soon they would all forget my face and me… "Angela" asked a deep voice. I gasped and my byakugan activated. "Relax! It's me Neji," he said. Yes, I have the byakugan; my full name is Angela kaira Hyuga. I was in the side branch of the clan, Neji's side. I whipped my eyes "yes, neji?" he jumped up and joined me. "Your gonna miss all of them aren't you?" he asked "my friends, my family? Yea, a lot" I said "I'll miss you the most" he said I smiled, "I'll miss you to." And he kissed me, very gently. I was to marry neji so he could become the head of our branch. It was an arranged marriage. I did love him… but… He let me go "neji…" I whispered I looked away. He grabbed my face and he kissed me again…

That night I went to a secret room underneath the village and I saw all the Anbu gathered there. I was already wearing my new uniform, I had gone through the training and now I was being adopted as a full member of the Anbu Black Ops. There was eerie silence as I walked down to Tsunade she stared at me as she held a mask and a ninja to her right was holding a katana. I sucked in my breath and continued down the aisle. I reached her and knelt, "Angela Hyuga." She said, I felt everyone's eyes on my back. "Yes My Lady?" I said, "You have completed the trials and education necessary for an Anbu Black Op…You know secrets of this village. I want you to tell me. Why are you worthy of this mask?" she asked man was there power in her voice "Because I will protect this village and its secrets with my life. I will use all of my energy to uphold its laws and slay anyone who tries to destroy them." I said, these were the traditional words to be said at the initiation. I stood and looked her in the face "I will do whatever it takes to uphold our way of life" I said my voice rang out in the room. There were mummers behind me…I was adding this part. "This village is my home and no one can take it away from me, I will guard every women, child and man who cannot defend themselves. I will teach, I will learn and I will respect my superiors! I will attack our enemies with a drive along side my comrades that no other can compare to. These are the reasons I believe I am worthy of this mask, and this honor to be one of your elite, my lady" I said. I stared into her eyes as she smiled. "I also believe you are worthy of this mask" Tsunade said. I smiled, thank god. She came toward me and placed the mask on my face. She gestured toward the Anbu with the sword, he handed it to her. "This katana belonged to a ninja already once before. It did great damage to our village." She said "Is that ita-" "yes this katana belonged to Itachi Uchiha, I thought its name could be restored by giving it to you"

…….

"Yes milady" I said I accepted the sword and attached it to my back. I knelt to the ground as the captain if my squad came to me and placed his hands on my right bicep. "HAH!" he yelled and there was pain and then I saw the tattoo that now adorned my right arm. It identified me as an Anbu of the Leaf.

Later the next day…

When I awoke I was in my room, my mask and katana were sitting on my bedside table along with a note.

**Angela, you were to pick 3 ninja to accompany you. But you have missions to take on first. Come to my office when you awake in full uniform because you are being sent out with your squad. –Tsunade **

I stared at it and the punched the wall and left a hole. I was grumbling curses as I got ready…"Why?" I put on my mask and grabbed my sword and left in a rage. I was hopping from house to house and running on the street to make it to Tsunade's before the sun came up. "Angela!" yelled someone I stopped in the middle of a street. Who saw me? I was going way to fast for any normal ninja to have seen. Kakashi came out of the ally that I had stopped across from. I heard a door open and slid into the ally with him. "What do you want kakashi" I asked "and how did you know it was me?" he chuckled "I _was_ Anbu" he looked at me expecting a retort I said nothing. "I heard about your Katana," he said after a pause. "Yea, it was itachi's" I said "and you're okay with that?" he asked in disbelief. "Wouldn't it be ironic if he fell to the blade that killed his family?" I said. "Come with me" he said "Sorry. Can't. I have to meet tsunade" I said "Angela You might be above me in rank but I can drag you or you come willing" he said. I knew he was right but I was stubborn. "Kakashi…" I said he ended up behind me. I gasped; he grabbed my hand that was on my katana. "Please!" he scoffed "I have killed and fought many more battles than you have. I have way more experience with a blade." I grunted I didn't want to deal with today. "Fine. Show me what you want and then im leaving" I said he smiled "Thank you" and he gestured for me to follow and man was he fast. We ended up in the mountains, "Angie…I want you to have this" he said he pulled out another Katana. "I know you are skilled with two blades better than one." He handed it to me "But whose is this?" he asked "it was my own" I took off my mask "kakashi you know I can't accept this" I said "Angela…I am going to tell you the same thing I told sasuke…I've seen many like you, those who speak of revenge. Their fate is never good, quite tragic actually. You'll only end up hurting and suffering more than you are now. Even if your revenge is a success, all that'll come of it is emptiness" he said I looked down. "I know kakashi" I whispered he continued like he hadn't heard me "The only one who can defeat itachi now is sasuke." He said, "That doesn't mean I can't try…HE KILLED MY FATHER KAKASHI!" I yelled I fell to my knees crying. "What will I do if I can't avenge the people I care about? What if I can't defend them?" I asked he walked over to me and kneeled down next to me "Every Ninja goes through the same questions. Hell, I still do." He said I looked at him "After the death of my best friend I always wondered am I able to defend others? I let him die so does that mean I failed as a ninja…does that mean I failed as a friend?" He said "But kakashi, that wasn't your fault. You've saved so many lives and been a great ninja…you still are, you can't blame yourself for the things that were out of your hands" I said I looked at him. "Take our own advice Angela," he said "but I had control over that. I had the perimeter up and cameras set and traps and he avoided all of that and still…still" I said and I broke down. Kakashi grabbed me and put my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back "Shh, shh its okay, you were young and inexperienced you couldn't have done anything…" he said I just cried harder. After awhile I sat up and hugged kakashi "Thank you. I see my way now." I said "What's that?" he asked "I'm going to go and find him, Im not going to kill him. I just want to know why." I said. "Take these with you, and be careful. If you ever need a friend I'm here, I will do anything to protect you Angela" he handed me my katana and now his. "This katana served my well. I hope it does the same for you. Are you ready for this mission?" He said, I put my mask back on; I strapped them on my back. I whipped them out "im ready for the world kakashi."


End file.
